


a loaded god complex (cock it and pull it.)

by kitmarlowed



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Ableist Language, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmarlowed/pseuds/kitmarlowed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not jealous,” Richie says, voice low and well, Seth thinks, he certainly isn’t smirking now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a loaded god complex (cock it and pull it.)

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry @god and also @jesus. this is not my fault.

Seth's just coming down from the high of scoping out this latest bank without a hitch when he first notices it.

Now, normally, Seth will come back from a job related thing and Richie will be all over him with queries and suggested revisions to the plan but today is apparently different. Richie doesn’t acknowledge him at all apart from a small, mean curve to his mouth that Seth can’t remember seeing before.

It’s not one of his normal ‘I’m a Prodigy’ smirks, either and Seth doesn't know where Richie decided it but he sure as hell knows the only doctors in their childhoods were the ones patching him (and, rarer, Richie) up after he'd fallen down the stairs the fifth time that month or whatever bullshit his dad had said to spin. But, and Seth's got to assume this happened after he'd made up his mind that that's what he was (not the retard brother, not the step kid in the attic which he still likes to bring up when they're fighting, but Seth has never, ever thought it) he's developed a mean streak to rival their old man's.

It's not like it's even really directed at him is the thing, the real thing, the thing that deep down hurts the most. Because Seth's, Seth's, God, right now Seth's happy, and that hasn't been really true for a while. And Seth wants to share this happiness with his brother which shouldn't be too much to ask. But Richie's eyes aren't on him, weren't when he walked through the door, aren't now. He's drawing, doodling, for all Seth knows he's doing something related to the job but that doesn't matter 'cause Seth's happy. And Richie should be happy for him.

He grabs his brother by the chin and yanks him up, eye to eye.

"The fuck, bro?"

"Can you not see," Seth starts, "is it not clear that I am happy, Richard? That this is a celebratory moment and you can't keep your eyes off your fucking doodles?" Richie shrugs. "And what the hell was that smirk when I came in, huh? Not even a hello."

Richie has the audacity to laugh. "I already cased the place, man,” he says, like it doesn’t matter, he starts to move away. “Like all last week. And they aren't doodles, idiot, they're an approximation of the schematics for the damn vault I'm going to have to break into so if you're done with your little shit fit I'd like to get back to them-"

Seth grabs his wrist and turns him back. "Hey no, we are going to talk about this thing that you've got going, compadre-"

"What thing," Richie interrupts, "there isn't a thing, Seth, I just figured that with your lady friend you might not have time to-"

"No, you thought that with my lady friend, whose name is Vanessa by the way and you fucking know it, smartass, but you thought that I wouldn't do a good job, right? 'Cause you're the genius? Is that what this is about?"

Richie doesn't say anything, he’s stopped smiling and Seth has been here long enough, has known Richie only his entire life - to take that as a yeah and Richie's an incredible liar but he never even bothers to try with Seth. Even now all he does is narrow his eyes and step back, out of Seth's space and Seth hadn't actually noticed that they'd been that close in the first place.

“You’re a piece of shit,” he says, "you know that? And jealousy is a horrible look on you.”

“I’m not jealous,” Richie says, voice low and well, Seth thinks, he certainly isn’t smirking now. It used to scare him, a bit, how Richie could do that, be nice and normal (or as normal as a genius boy can be) one second and then turn on a dime to this, this thing with nothing on his face and rage in his eyes, now they just use it in the routine. They scare bank tellers and managers with their twisted take on good cop bad cop. They aren’t acting now.

“I think you are,” Seth persists, “I think you’re just-”

Richie shoves him back, “Fuck you,” and then follows him, pressing Seth against the wall because Seth always, always forgets that Richie’s bigger, stronger if only by a little but enough to push him around on the rare occasions that the mood takes him. “You wanna know why?” he asks, “It’s because I don’t know if I can trust you to do a good job when you’re preoccupied with the skirt, alright? You’ve changed plans, Seth, and plans don’t change.”

“Screw you,” Seth bites out, and he gets enough movement to jab Richie in the side to get free.

But Richie was never really going to allow that, and they’re back to where the were only this time Richie has a hand around Seth’s wrists and he’s angry, now, says, “No, Seth. Screw you. For putting me in a position where I can’t let you do your thing. We’re best when it’s just us. When I’m it to you and you’re it to me and the job is all that matters.”

“She is not going to change that, Richard! It has always been you and me and Vanessa knows that.”

“Yeah? Does she know all of it, Seth?” and Seth should really have seen that one coming but then Richie’s kissing him and it all goes a little bit sideways.

This isn’t the first time this has happened and the last time was way back, damn near ancient history but Richie still knows how to push all of his buttons.

“Jesus, Jesus, Richie. This is, you _know_ this isn’t right.”

“Mm, doesn’t matter, bro, I’m proving a point.” Richie nudges Seth’s legs apart with his knee and then stays there, creating just a little friction that makes it impossible for Seth to ignore the fact that he’s been hard since Richie grabbed him the first time. He doesn’t want to think about how on board he is with this because sweet Jesus he shouldn’t be.

“Yeah,” he says, voice rough around the edges and Richie tightens his grip on the fabric at Seth’s shoulder. “What point,” he pushes himself up a little, not grinding but there’s a little more pressure and he’s so mad about liking this that he barely notices how clear he’s making the fact, “is that exactly?”

Richie looks at him, glasses ever so slightly off center. “That we’re better together Seth. Always will be. And,” he pulls Seth’s shirt a little aside, shifting his focus to Seth’s skin, “you don’t get to jeopardise that for some chick you just met.”

Seth tries to move, says “I’m not jeopardising anything-” but Richie just kisses him again.

He knows that this isn’t healthy, or right, or at all acceptable but Richie kisses like he fights, a calculated attack with a clear goal in mind - and Seth just knows that their weird possessive thing has got him in too deep now - and it’s fantastic, and Seth is furious.

“Jesus,” he says and when Richie laughs Seth can _feel_  it, and he’s so fucking hard he’s aching now.

Richie frees his wrists and moves to pushing Seth’s shirt up, one hand trailing over his stomach but still pushing him into the wall by his shoulder with the other. Seth realises that he’s perfectly capable, now, of pushing away and fighting back, putting some distance between them until they cool off, until they can talk this out. But Richie’s hand keeps roaming ever closer to his waistband and somehow he doesn’t think there’s much conversation to be had when Richie’s also still kissing him half like a maniac (with the anger Seth understands) and half like he’s desperate (which Seth doesn’t want to think about.)

When he feels Richie’s teeth at his neck he moves away, just enough to make Richie look at him, quizzical. “No biting,” he says and Richie grins. “No, you prick she’ll see-”

“So, let her see.” Richie shrugs. “Let her know that you’re mine.” He gets a couple of fingers underneath the waistband of Seth’s jeans and Seth grabs his hand. “Or do you want me to stop?”

Richie’s wide blown pupils and messed up hair do nothing to lessen the fucking intensity he has, if anything it’s worse because all that focus is on him, all that energy and fierce interest is on Seth and it’s so fucking hot that when he says “Don’t you dare,” he is one hundred percent sure he means it.

For his part Richie smirks again, reaching down and fiddling with Seth’s fly, (“Hurry up, Jesus,” Seth whines and gets a “Wrong guy, Seth,” and another nip at his shoulder for his trouble) working it open and then palming Seth through his boxers and the pressure of it is so much better that Seth kisses him, closed mouthed but feeling Richie’s lips curve up into a proper, happy smile.  
“Fuck,” he gasps, starting to grind into the pressure and Richie’s other hand comes to steady him at the waist. “Fuck, _Richie_.”

“You’re so easy,” Richie tells him and Seth can feel his heartbeat kick up a notch. “Hard and desperate for me. I thought you said this was wrong.”

Seth shakes his head, breathing fast and unsteady and he still hates this but god if he doesn’t get more touch soon - “Shut up, Richard,” he says, and grabs Richie’s hand to press down harder, cocks an eyebrow. “Come on then, tough guy.”

Richie narrows his eyes and Seth smiles, pushes his hips forward, laughing when Richie pushes his boxers down. Richie wraps a hand around him and Seth gasps, rocking forward into it, so unbelievably close but not there yet, and Richie knows it, the bastard, starts slow, barely moving until Seth gathers enough of his wits to snake an arm around his shoulders and pull him down to press their mouths together. Richie’s breathing is ragged, his erection noticeable against Seth’s hip, but he still kisses like it’s just an extension of their argument, like they’re still fighting and Seth’s so turned on he can’t help but move his hips. “Please, God, Richie.”

Last time it’d been the opposite, it’d been him with Richie against the wall of another run down motel on another job and there was no Vanessa then. (He briefly wonders whether this is cheating, but he can rationalise it on the argument, on Richie starting it, on Richie having been there first.) He likes being in control as much as the next guy but he’s man enough to admit that there’s something in Richie’s single mindedness that’s soothing, sometimes, and he’s been running himself ragged between his brother and his girlfriend for weeks now, exhausting himself on making two people happy. It’s nice to have Richie do all the work.

Richie picks up the pace, stroking him hard and fast and just how he likes it and “What the fuck, Richie, where’d you learn to do that?” Richie does it again, rolling his eyes. “You aren’t subtle when you like something,” he says, “also, I’ve seen you.”

“Creeper,” Seth manages, riding waves of pleasure that’s just on the tip of pain when Richie presses the fingers of his other hand into the meat of Seth’s shoulder, holding on.

“Fuck you too, Seth.” Richie sounds as wrecked as Seth almost, almost feels, and it’s vindicating to know that they’re going to hell together in this as in all else and Seth can just let himself go because they both want this, and it’s so _good._

“Tell me I’m it,” Richie continues, and Seth’s so close when Richie just stops, “tell me that I’m first, she’s not. Say it.”

Seth rests his head against Richie’s chest. “I knew that was what this is about,” he mutters and Richie loosens his grip completely before Seth can grab him again to keep him there. It’s too late in the day for either of them to back out now and what’s worse is he’s not sure that telling Richie what he wants to hear would be a lie.

“It’s you and me, brother,” he says, moving his head to kiss at Richie’s neck. “Always will be. Now, Jesus, would you please-”

He stops talking when Richie drops to his knees, pulling his jeans and boxers down with him and then all there is is the wet, obscene heat of him and Seth’s coming so hard from the tension and the feeling that he gets why they say ‘seeing stars’. Richie just swallows, working him through it, and when he stands he wavers slightly in front of Seth, eyes huge and mouth wet.

Seth kisses him, doesn’t really care about his own taste, and pushes at Richie’s fly, getting his hands inside quickly and Richie breaks their kiss to gasp when Seth gives him one, two, three strokes and then Richie’s coming too, with a shout.

Richie leans into Seth, breathing heavily with aftershocks and Seth clutches at him, hugging him close heedless of the sticky mess Richie’s made and the facts his own pants are at his ankles. “So good,” he murmurs, “you were so good. We’re so good.” and Richie pulls away just enough to smile at him.

“Like I said,” he starts and Seth laughs.

“Yeah, we’re better together.”


End file.
